Various computing devices such as personal computers, laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and numerous other devices are increasingly more prevalent in the technological landscape. With the advent of these devices conforming to numerous aspects of modern lifestyles, the manner in which these devices provide data is becoming more intelligent, efficient, and intuitive. As such, various trends towards miniaturization of biometric sensors, computing hardware, peripherals, processors, among other forms of technologies, have helped pave the way for technology referred to mobile computing devices and wearable computing devices.
Many computing devices are designed to be carried or worn from one locale to another with minimal effort. Yet, such designs have opened up a myriad of possible issues. For example, the effortless transferability of such devices has created numerous opportunities for theft and taking these devices away from their rightful owners. As a result, fraudulent activities through such computing devices are also becoming more prevalent as unauthorized users perform actions using these devices without rightful consent.
Even further, various forms of security technologies have been proven ineffective. For example, biometric security measures generally require some active step taken by the owner, such as pressing a finger on a fingerprint sensor for locking or unlocking the device. Yet, such measures have inconsistencies and varying levels of success because providing fingerprint data simply to operate the device may be inconvenient and inefficient as well. Further, these biometric data itself is also susceptible to theft such that these security measures may be wholly circumvented by interceptors who may copy and use the biometric data to gain unauthorized accesses.
Thus, there is much need for improvement in security technology related to computing devices.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages may be understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, where the figures illustrate various examples for purposes of examples and explanation related to the embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limitation.